


Viendo lobos

by Adhara



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Fireworks, Future Fic, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante el día la ciudad de arena y adobe era sólo un oasis derruido demasiado lejos del mar y de las Ciudades Libres como para que los cartógrafos de Poniente o la Ciudadela la anotasen en sus mapas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viendo lobos

La mujer permanecía inmutable pero la niña aún aguantaba el aliento con cada explosión.

Durante el día la ciudad de arena y adobe era sólo un oasis derruido demasiado lejos del mar y de las Ciudades Libres como para que los cartógrafos de Poniente o la Ciudadela la anotasen en sus mapas. Lo hubieran hecho quizá de saber que la única razón por la que el día pertenecía al desierto era que sus alquimistas sólo trabajaban asociados con la noche. Sus fuegos jamás se encendían hasta que el sol desaparecía, y al amanecer volvía a ser algo similar a un cementerio. Pero los escasos visitantes volvían a lo largo de los años, a comprar secretos y a observar la noche llena de fuego, y a veces traían a otro visitante nuevo que volvería también, finalmente solo.

Llegaron al anochecer y la antigua Arya hubiera creido que eran los únicos habitantes en muchas millas a la redonda, pero la antigua Arya había sido rodeada y sustituida por la nueva, empezando por su mente y sus ojos y continuando por los nuevos músculos que mejoraron sus saltos y la llevaron mucho más lejos. Tan lejos como en medio del desierto siguiendo a un viejo conocido de la ciudad subterránea. Los lugareños recordaban a Jaqen, por supuesto, que comenzó el viaje desde Qaith con el aspecto de un nativo de las Islas del Verano envuelto en plumas y fue desprendiéndose de sus capas de mentiras mientras caminaban en línea recta y sin dejar huella. Dos días y dos noches y él dijo que habían llegado así que Arya lo creó. Lo hubiera sabido, claro; los pueblos habitados siempre huelen distinto. Ningún mago puede ocuparse de ocultar más que su propio olor, y cuando llegaba la noche y se abrían las trampillas de madera que llevaban al auténtico pueblo, túneles y catacumbas y salas de techos abovedados como las de los castillos de Poniente, los vapores ascendieron en nubes de colores entre las ruinas.

No volvieron a ver el cielo abierto hasta dos semanas después. Y quizá fue una de las pruebas más duras para Arya, consciente de que Jaqen lo sabía, consciente de que quizá su objetivo era aprender la alquimia del pueblo subterráneo, pero el enterrarse en vida era otra clase de prueba. Mirase a donde mirase no había horizonte sino paredes, ni cielo, y por mucho que atravesase pasillos impregnados de olores extraños no se cansaba. Los muros se cerraban a su alrededor y la empujaban hacia él constantemente, y la dolía el estómago a todas horas por contener la respiración y tratar de que no se notase.

Lo que no pudo evitar fue la inspiración larga y urgente la noche que Jaqen decidió que podían salir. A observar los progresos de lo alquimistas que llamaban "del Color". Lo único que había sacado en claro Arya de sus visitas a aquellas zonas de la ciudad subterránea es que eran los culpables de que a veces su vista se volviera malva, escarlata, verde, y cuando se abrió la trampilla junto a su alojamiento estaba mucho más impaciente por volver a ver el cielo que por aprender.

Sin embargo no llegó a salir. Ni tampoco a ver el cielo.

Donde debería estar un espacio negro como el fondo de un pozo y las estrellas que llevaban a La Sombra, el mundo se había vuelto de un millar de colores que se movían demasiado rápido como para que Arya acertase a parpadear. Apoyó los brazos en la salida de la trampilla y contuvo el aliento preguntándose cómo no había reparado en el sonido de las explosiones, igual que hogueras sobre las que alguien derramase una jarra de vino, pero más fuertes, como el polvo negro que usaban algunos magos de Meereen en sus trucos para niños, todo lleno de color. Las luciérnagas que creaban aquellas hogueras en el cielo se separaban en grupos antes de caer a la tierra, y se apagaban y morían sin siquiera llegar a iluminar la arena del desierto.

Había permanecido en silencio, con el corazón latiendo tranquilo y la respiración siguiendo su curso, pero fue la voz de Jaqen en su oido y el calor de Jaqen a su espalda, como si la hoguera se hubiera trasladado al interior de la ciudad, lo que hizo que su pulso se saltase un latido.

\- ¿Qué está viendo la niña?

Y Arya la niña, la que había observado con los ojos abiertos y la mente girando a toda velocidad, supo exactamente qué responder.

\- Lobos. Siempre son lobos.


End file.
